Shadow vs Donkey Kong
Shadow vs Donkey Kong is Peep4Life's two hundred and ninetieth DBX! Description Season 20 Episode 5! Sonic vs Donkey Kong! Hey, remember when Sonic and Mario were rivals with these guys? Which one wins my commemorative battle. 3 years on, boys! Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Donkey Kong had come to Westopolis. The ape was causing a huge fuss as well, because someone had shut off his route to the banana shipment he was after. So DK decided to Thunder Wham the place, and take the crate up the side of a building. GUN could only spare one operative, that being Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Lifeform teleported up the skyscraper next to DK and used a Chaos Spear to destroy the crate. Kong turned a shade of red, and lunged at the hedgehog with all his body weight. Here we go! Shadow teleported again, and DK passed by him, falling down the side of the building. DK let out a cry as Shadow sneered. "That wasn't too hard." he scoffed. But he suddenly heard the sound of Kong using the Spinning Kong attack, reaching his perch again. "Alright then..." Shadow said, throwing himself into DK's chest with a Homing Attack. Both animals began falling now, DK swiped at Shadow, but the black and red hedgehog was much too fast. Shadow kicked and punched DK before planting his heel into the ape's head. Kong landed hard on the ground, creating a massive crater and laid out on his stomach, stars spinning over his head. Shadow landed a few feet before him. "Taken care of." he remarked. But he had let his guard down too quickly, and DK grabbed him by the ankle. "What the?" Shadow asked, before being slapped into the side of a bus. Shadow sprang back with a Homing Attack, but DK clocked him again, this time with a headbutt. Shadow skidded on the ground, and angrily picked himself back up. "Chaos Control!" he snarled, raising a Chaos Emerald in the air. DK tried to swipe at Shadow's arm, but the hedgehog had already initiated the attack, and DK was all but frozen in place. Shadow delivered a Black Tornado, which threw Kong into the wall. Shadow then followed up with a Spin Dash, blasting right into Kong's stomach. Shadow carried on spamming punches and kicks to the stomach as time returned to normal. Kong began spinning around, using Spinning Kong to knock down Shadow. DK then began hammering the ground, which bounced Shadow in the air several times. With his right hand now fully charged, DK let out a brutal punch, catching Shadow right on the midsection. Shadow smashed through the side of a building, and struggled to pick himself back up. "Brute strength might not be the answer after all." Shadow concluded. "If I fight smarter, then I should be able to pull it off!" He then rushed with a Spin Dash, rolling up Kong's arm and using the shoulder as a springboard. He then grabbed a Stop Sign and spun around, using it as a weapon. He smashed it right into DK's back, and then clattered him in the chest as well. Kong then turned around and grabbed the weapon right out of Shadow's hands. "Get back!" Shadow snapped, as he kicked at Kong's face. Unfortunately, DK had a different idea and decided to slap Shadow across the street again. He then opted to use a Thunder Wham, which sent Shadow flying. Buildings around the pair began collapsing and several cars that had been lifted began landing around them. Shadow used a Black Tornado, trying to catch the debris and protect as many people as he could, but Kong took advantage of the distracted Shadow, kicking him in the back and headbutting him into the floor. As DK went to squash the Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow teleported out and kicked DK in the mouth. Shadow then pulled down on Kong's tie, using it to help him knee the ape in the chin. As Kong's teeth went flying, Shadow teleported above. But Kong swatted him back down. The ape then lifted up a car, with a family trapped inside. "Savage beast!" Shadow scorned, as he teleported the car to safety. But Shadow turned right into a clap from DK. The ape stunned Shadow and was now looking to execute him with a fully charged punch. The attack blasted Shadow across the street, and the hedgehog landed with a thud. Shadow slowly began picking himself up, but Kong picked him up by the tendrils and went for a gut punch. Shadow curled into a ball again, using a Spin Dash to cut across DK's body. Shadow then felt the anger swell. He kicked DK in the neck, and then rushed into his chest, running him across the city and to the coast. He punched DK into the water, and held the ape underwater, trying to drown him. But Kong was way too strong, and threw Shadow off. Shadow charged a Spin Dash, while DK charged a massive punch. Shadow raced in, and just as Shadow reached DK, the ape threw his punch with all his might, crunching Shadow as he rushed in... ...or so he had thought! Shadow knew he would have been obliterated, and opted to teleported backwards at the last moment, landing just out of reach. Shadow then stomped down on DK's neck, and used a Spin Dash on his back, leaving him incapacitated. Shadow then brought the energy of his rage and anger inwards. "Chaos..." DK looked up; he knew he was beat. "BLAST!" DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Shadow!Category:Peep4Life Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:East only themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:Big vs Little themed DBXs Category:DBX fights made for commemoration